The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A lighting control console (e.g., light board, lighting board, lighting desk, preset board) is an electronic device used in lighting design to control multiple lights at once. A lighting control console controls dimmers that control the intensity of the lights. Many modern consoles also control intelligent lighting that moves, and/or changes colors and patterns. Consoles vary in size and complexity, from small preset boards to dedicated moving light consoles. The purpose of typical lighting consoles is to consolidate control of the lights into an organized, easy-to-use, system so that a lighting designer can change lighting levels.